


Lust for Blood

by FireAbove_IceBelow



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAbove_IceBelow/pseuds/FireAbove_IceBelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming overwhelmed by the success of Ghost, Papa Emeritus III begins to go insane, devoloping psychotic and criminal tendencies. The Ghouls are not far off from experiencing similar fates themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust for Blood

The event had ended well over two hours ago, the building since clearing out, yet He remained there. He leaned back against the wall, watching intently, out the window, deep in thought. The night had gone, for the most part, as they usually did, nothing new except for some of the faces he had seen. Outside was dark, with the exception of the streetlights and the lights of the occasional passing car. 

A forested area was in His view, catching his appeal. He had always had a special fondness of the woods and the forests. Anywhere secluded from the rest of the world, quiet, where He could be at peace. Though He often found Himself in the busy cities, He desired to leave civilisation for a life in the wilderness. 

He glanced up at the clock on the wall - 3:30 it read. It was later - or earlier - than He had thought. He made his way out the door to the building, shutting it behind Him, hearing the click. He checked to see if it was locked, finding that it was, as it should be, then turned to face the road that separated Him from the woods to which He longed to go, and began walking. It was not a far walk, taking only around ten minutes. 

He kept walking at a brisk pace until He was deep enough into the woods to where the rest of civilisation was barely visible. Now, He felt content enough to relax and settle against a tree. It was not long, though, until a rustle was audible. There had been similar noises made by animals, but He knew this one to be distinctly human. He stood up, alarmed, scanning the area. Nothing. 

There was no returning to rest now. He began to trek back to where He had come from, keeping His mismatching eyes open. He stopped abruptly. There was something, someone else there, not far off. A snap of a stick came from behind, causing Him to turn to face the source.

There stood a girl (not really a girl, a young woman, perhaps) with a look of shock on her face, hands clasp over her own face, a too late attempt to muffle the gasp she had let out. After a moment or two, she regained her composurer. A devious smile replacing her expression of surprise. She took a step towards Him. 

"Well, hello there," she said to Him, earning nothing more than an annoyed stare. He looked her up and down, recognising her, though not placing her to any occasion directly. Must have simply seen at prior events she attended. It was evident that she was trying to seduce Him, from her face and the tone of her voice. 

The young woman moved closer to Him, so as to be touching. She looked up at Him, slightly shorter than He. She placed a hand on his chest. "What brings you here this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He told the girl, with genuine curiosity. 

"You want the truth?" She asked. 

"The truth would be lovely."

"You first. It's only fair since I asked first." She looked at Him expectantly, with a certain playfulness in her eyes that was not unfamiliar to Him. He had seen that look before. It was the eyes of the girls who were all looking for the same thing…

"A walk in the woods is always to be enjoyed. Besides, I have spare time for a change. Why not embrace it?"

"Okay," she said. 

"Well?" He asked. This girl was beginning to get on His nerves. 

"I followed you here," she admitted with a giggle. 

'Not one of these.' 

"I see."

"So," she began. "Tell me about yourself."

"I would much rather not." In some circumstances, this would be fine. This, however, was not one of them. 

"Oh, come on," she pestered. "What's your deal? Do you have a wife or girlfriend or anything?" When He did not respond, she continued, "Are you single?" She ran her hand down His chest. It was obvious what she wanted. 

'Let's play along…'

"It's none of your concern." He touched her face with a gentle hand. "Tell me, darling, what is your name?"

"Just call me the Harem." She smirked. "And you certainly need no introduction." 

"'The Harem'. How…interesting." He was unable to think of the right word. It was not very interesting to Him. He had heard of girls like her refer to themselves as such. It has lost the creative edge it had once had. Was she aware of the meaning? She must be. 

The Harem further closed the already small distance between them. Her left arm wrapped around him, her right making its way down along Him, stopping at his serpent. She squeezed, making Him jump back. She laughed. "Please, you knew it was coming." 

He glared at her. Attempting to be His usual self had been difficult lately. Things had felt…off. Interactions with "fans" had become a chore, unlike the pleasure it had once been. They were now much more clingy, much more invasive. They did not care so much for chit chat, they wanted to fuck him and fuck the others. Granted, this was something that had been dreamt of, but now that He had it, He wanted to be rid of it. There were consequences that had been considered, but they had gone much farther out of line than expected. The need had been found to carry protection and to stay armed and ready to defend Himself. 

He recalled an instance a week or two ago which was the reason He had begun carrying a knife with Him. He had been with the others, talking with an admirer (much like the "Harem" he was currently with in the woods). This girl, though, had had a taste for blood. It was a fetish of hers, it had seemed. She appeared nice and respectable at first, but it was short lived. The girl (whose name she had told him was Mary) had turned a knife on him, threatening to stab Him. Mary had nearly succeeded but was stopped by a Good Samaritan who had been standing a few centimetres away. If not for him, He would have had a dagger lodged in His serpent. 

He found himself occasionally wishing death upon some of these people. It was extreme, He knew. But it was true. 

He snapped back into the present to see an angry Harem. Apparently she required much more attention than was currently being given to her. She stood there making weak attempts to receive His eyes. (She was acting almost possessed

His hand grasped Harem's throat, calming her. 

Finally, she thought. She had had a lust for Him - and the others - since not too long after she had been made away of Their existence. Now, she would have what she had longed for. It would have the mystery of the woods to make the mystery of Himself, though she must admit that she could do without that of Him. It would have to do, as He was being a stubborn fucker. But she liked it. 

"Darling…"

"Y-yes?" The Harem asked. She could barely contain herself, despite her depleting ability to breathe with His hand around her neck. It excited her. 

He looked into the girl's eager eyes. It was His turn. His nails dug into the Harem's neck as she began to sink to the ground, as hard as she tried not to. Noticing this, He released her, and she was able to stand upright, gasping for air. She returned her eyes to His, smiling once again in anticipation of what was to come. 

"Close your eyes," He commanded. She did as she was told, possibilities running rapidly through her mind. What had He in mind?

A sharp pain arose in her throat, causing her eyes to fly open. Before her He stood, knife in hand. The knife He held had been lodged in her throat. Blood began to trickle down her neck, the red substance appearing almost black in the night. The knife twisted in her throat, digging deeper. The Harem's face now contorted with pain and fear. After deciding that perhaps this was enough, He shoved the knife in once more before tearing it out, bringing with it a burst of fresh blood and flesh. She collapsed to the ground, her hands going to her now exposed throat to attempt to clot the blood, without much avail. 

The sight brought Him a strange sense of satisfaction. He knelt down beside her, a slight smile on his face. Not only was the girl beyond saving (there was no one around them to find her and act as her saviour), but she was suffering greatly. The knife came down through her chest, with Him beginning a sawing motion through it. There was the beginning of a gap in the Harem's chest. Barely large enough for a hand to fit through. With this observation, His hand went through her chest, to clear a "path" of sorts to what He wanted. His arm tore back, breaking of a portion of her rib cage and ripping away more tattooed skin. Her heart was still beating, exposed, albeit slowly, to His surprise. It would not for longer. He glanced at the Harem's face. She did not appear to be conscious, or alive, for that matter. What a tragedy. He brought His hand to the girl's heart with a light touch, gentle, enclosing the hand around the vital organ. With a tug, the heart was removed from the body. If the girl had not yet been dead, she must be now. 

The scene was one of gore. It was dark, but the deed committed was still visible. The blood shined in the moonlight, letting its true red glimmer. There was a great deal of it; the blood had poured from her throat, chest, and some had trickled out of her mouth and nose. Her larynx was hanging from her neck where it had been torn away from where it should have been. Surrounding the organ and wound was, of course, blood, and some less identifiable matter. Around the Harem's chest, the skin was ragged, as was the bone, that had been cut away. Inside the body, a hole existed where the heart had been.

Her eyes were open, one green and one white to match His. It was clear they no longer held life. They were no longer the windows to her soul.

The sun was to rise shortly by the looks of the sky. Had He been there so long? It was time to go back. He picked up his knife, examining it. It was contaminated by the blood of the Harem. Nothing alcohol could not fix. He wiped the knife off with His shirt, removing some of the blood, then replacing it in the pocket in which he kept it. 

He placed a rose on the corpse of the girl, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, not minding the blood.

"Farewell, child."


End file.
